Dark Secrets & Surprises
by True Blue Aussie
Summary: The team discovers something about Danny, and they also uncover a revealation about one of their enimies
1. Chapter 1

Dark Secrets & Surprises

**I am so sorry everyone! I would have posted another story sooner, but life got in the way.**

**Anyway, this fic is a lot darker than my last one, dont like, dont read. Also any feedback would be much appreciated.**

**Rated t for mature themes and a few swear words.**

**Dont own Five-0, if I did I wouldnt have to work!**

**Enjoy!**

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett stared at the scene before him in disbelief. A suicide bomb had just gone off at Ala Moana Centre, killing at least a dozen innocent shoppers as well as the suicide bomber. Steve worked his way through the charred remains shops, people and merchandise. Sure, Steve had seen his fair share of bombings, but that was in Iraq, not in Hawaii. "Steve", someone yelled, jolting Steve out of his musings. He looked around and saw Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly waving to him.

"Chin, did you find the bastard who did this"? Steve asked as he joined his old friend and colleague, next to the remnants of an escalator. "Sorry Steve, Max is still trying to identify the bodies" Chin somberly told the head of Five-0. Steve rubbed a hand over his face in frustration, "I hope Danny gets here soon, he's good at talking to the families of victims". "Speaking of which, where is our favourite haole" Chin asked in an attempt to calm Steve down.

"He had Grace this weekend", a new, feminine voice joined the conversation. Both men turned and saw the youngest member of Five-0, and Chins cousin, Officer Kono Kalakaua walking towards them. "Hey cuz, how is it going" Chin greeted Kono warmly. "Hey cuz", Kono returned the greeting. "Like I said, Danny had Grace this weekend", she said, referring to Detective Danny "Danno" Williams and his nine year old daughter Grace. "Oh, now I remember" Chin groaned. "Danny did call, he said he was dropping Grace off home then coming straight out here", Kono informed her boss. "Fine, Kono go and see if Max has anything yet. "Sure boss", Kono said and walked over to the quirky medical examiner, Max Bergman, who was just about having a ball with all the bodies at his disposal.

"Boss wants to know if you found anything yet", Kono told him. Max frowned at her and said "Well then Officer Kalakaua, you can tell the Commander that my answer is the same as it was five minutes ago, and my being constantly interrupted is not going make anything go any faster!". Kono stared at him for a moment, then said "okay then, I'll go and tell him that." "Thank you", Max snapped then bent back over the body he was performing and autopsy on. Kono shook her head then hurried back over to Chin and Steve. "Well, what did he say?" Steve demanded. "He said to tell you that he doesn't like being interrupted every five minutes, and that he is still working on it".

_Rachel's Place:_

Danny Williams pulled up in front of Rachel and Step-Stan's mansion, and braced himself for the hurricane that was about to come his way. "Rachel is **not** going to be happy about this" he thought glumly. Pregnancy could do that to you; send all your hormones in a whirlwind. Oh well, better go face the music. He got out of the car, and then opened the other door for his little princess. "Come on Monkey lets go and say hi to mommy, and then Danno's got to go work". He grabbed his daughter's hand, and then walked up to the front porch. The door was opened by Danny's ex-wife Rachel, who looked surprised to see them standing there.

"_Of course she's surprised, we were supposed to go to the zoo today, she wasn't expecting Grace back until next Monday", Danny snorted in his head. _"Hey Monkey why don't you go upstairs and unpack your things". "Okay. Bye Daddy, be careful". Rachel stood back to let Grace go past, then she turned to her ex-husband. "I'm really sorry about this Rachel, but there was a suicide bombing at Ala Moana Centre. I have to go there". "Are you going to be okay doing that, I mean, wont it bring back some memories?", Rachel asked worriedly. "If I had a choice, then, no, I wouldn't be going. But the Governor has ordered us to go. I can't refuse an order from him". "But if you explain the reasons to him, I'm sure he'll understand", Rachel pressed. "I appreciate your concern Rachel, but I have to do this", Danny said. "Thanks for not ripping me a new one". No problem Daniel but promise me you will take care of yourself". "I will Rachel, and forget to tell Grace that I promise we will go to the zoo next time. I will" Rachel promised. "Bye Rachel". "Goodbye Daniel" Rachel whispered as she watched the man she loved drive away. Rachel sighed, even though she still loved him, she wasn't strong enough to be married to a cop.

_Ala Moana Centre:_

"Commander, I have just identified the bomber", Max stated proudly. Steve sighed and turned to face the ME. "What have you got Max", Steve asked. "Thank you, the culprits name is Foo Chen. He was born on the islands, but his father is from Asia. Foo Chen's father had a lot of brothers, one of whom is very infamous around Oahu". "Who is Foo Chen's uncle, Max", Steve asked. "Wo Fat". 


	2. Chapter 2

Max looked worriedly at Steve, when the SEAL didn't say a word for a long time. "I should get back to the autopsy now", the ME said, and hurried away, almost knocking over Chin in the process. "Hey Steve, you okay brah" Chin asked, concerned by the pale look on Steve's face. "Max identified the bomber, his name is Foo Chen, and his uncle so happens to be WO Fat". "So WO Fat is connected to all this?" Chin remarked. "It appears so" Steve told him. Just then, the sound of a car pulling up heralded the arrival of Danny. He stopped the car, braced himself, and got out.

Danny was immediately assaulted by a wave of smells and sounds. "_People screaming, desks strewn about the room like a child's toys, metal grinding and twisting"_. All throughout this, he heard people yelling his name. "_Danny, Danny look at me, can you hear us, _Danny!" Danny jolted as if suddenly waking up from a nightmare, and looked up into the extremely worriedly faces of Chin and Steve. Danny tried to get up, saying, "I'm fine guys", but only ended up on his backside again. "You're not alright Danny, you just blacked out" Steve stressed, as Chin waved over the paramedics. "No, no! I don't need medical attention, I just need a moment", Danny argued. "Don't these people understand the words, I'm fine", he thought bitterly.

"Then again, Steve was in the Navy for a long time, maybe if I told him why I blacked out, he might understand". "Okay then, you want to know why I blacked out, I'll tell you. Ten years ago, I got a call from my youngest sister, Mary. Her abusive ex-boyfriend was back, and she wanted her big brother to deal with him. Anyway, Mary worked in the first tower of the World Trade Centre, with some big time company, I forget the name now, but that's not important. Okay, I was already at the precinct at that time, but I figured it was sort of like a case, so I took my partner, Henry, with me.

The ride over to Manhattan went smoothly. We got up to Mary's floor, had a chat, and got an APB out on her ex. We said goodbye, but just as we were turning to leave, I caught a glimpse of something out the corner of my eye. I looked out the window, and saw a plane. A plane that was flying too low, was heading straight for the building. My training took over, I yelled at everyone to take cover, and I grabbed Mary, and pulled her under her desk, just as the plane hit". Danny stopped for a moment, to collect himself, and looked at Steve. The SEAL was silent for a while, then forced out, "You were in the north tower on September 11, 2001?" "Yes I was that's why I blacked out, all of this reminded me too much of that day.

"What happened to your sister and partner?" Chin asked. "When I woke up, after the crash, at first I didn't know where I was. Then it hit me. I frantically looked around for Mary and found her lying next to me. A piece of metal had embedded itself in her skull, she died immediately. I found out after the autopsy that she was pregnant. As for Henry, I yelled out to him, but then I saw him lying on top of a man. He had been hit on the head by a piece of concrete. I tried to get to him, but suddenly felt a searing agony in my knee. I screamed, looked down, and saw a piece of an engine from the plane, impaling it. That's how I got my ACL injury. All of a sudden, the tower started shaking and rumbling, then collapsed. I was buried in the rubble for three days, before they pulled me out".


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the story alerts and reviews. It really inspires me to keep writing. And I'm so sorry I didn't add any notes last chapter, as I accidentally posted the chapter before I could. Anyways here's chapter 3.**

**Enjoy!**

_Somewhere off the coast of Oahu:_

Wo Fat looked down at the struggling woman on the table.

"This would be a lot less painful if you cooperated".

"Why are you doing this to me?" she sobbed.

"I'm doing this because you have something that I want" WO Fat replied coolly, as he loaded another syringe.

"What could I possibly have that you want?" the young woman forced out.

"Detective Danny Williams" he told her, injected the serum into her belly, then left the room, informing the guards to release the woman and keep an eye on her. The guards complied, then went and stood watch outside.

Alone in her cell again, Rachel Edwards curled up in a corner, and rocked back and forth, praying for Danny to come and rescue herself, and Grace.

Grace Williams sat in a different cell, and glared at the bad man standing in front of her.

"I want to see my mommy" she said

"I told you, if you're a good girl; I will bring your mother here" WO fat said patiently." But you haven't been a good girl. The guards tell me you are refusing food, and that you bite them if they touch you". Wo Fat reached out and slapped the little girl. "And I can't allow that" he growled, then turned on his heel and strode out.

Grace rubbed her stinging cheek, and said quietly, "Please come soon Danno"

_Ala Moana Centre:_

Danny jumped as his cell phone rang, jolting him out of his story. "Williams" he barked.

"Detective Williams, what a pleasure to hear your voice again" a chillingly familiar voice spoke.

"WO Fat?" Danny asked incredulously, earning the attention of Steve and Chin.

"Don't sound too shocked Detective" WO Fat replied smugly. "After all, I have someone who would like to speak with you".

There was a crackling noise, as the phone was passed over, and a feminine, and distinctly British voice trembled, "Daniel?"

"Rachel?" Danny gasped, "Are you alright, where's Grace? He frantically said.

"I'm fine" Rachel told her ex-husband, masking the pain in her voice. "But Grace is been kept I a different cell".

All of a sudden, there was a scuffling noise, as the phone was wrestled out of Rachel's hands.

"Yes, that's all _very_ touching, but we are both busy men Detective" WO Fat said sarcastically.

"Wo Fat, I swear to god, if you harm either of my girls, I will hunt you down, and rip you apart!" Danny yelled, getting the attention of everyone at the crime scene.

Steve snatched the phone off Danny, put it on speaker, and growled, "WO Fat".

"Ah, Commander McGarrett!" Wo Fat said cheerfully, "I was wondering if you were there". I assume you've figured out that the bomber was my nephew".

"Why did you kidnap a defenceless woman and child", Steve said abruptly.

"Why"? WO Fat snapped, "I'll tell you why. It's your fault he's dead. When you put a price on my head, Foo became ashamed of been related to me. He changed his last name, tried to erase all evidence of me from his house, then he built a bomb, drove to Ala Moana Centre, and well, you know the rest. My point is, you drove him to this, Commander!"

"You think that we are responsible"? Steve asked incredulously.

"I _know_ you are responsible, Commander, that is why I kidnapped Detective Williams. I want him to feel the pain that I felt, when he loses them."

Chin had to step and restrain Danny, who was trying to grab the phone. Steve silently mouthed "Thank you", to Chin who nodded, then returned his attention to the phone. "How exactly are you planning to do that"?

"Well Commander, I have injected a special serum into Rachel's womb, which will ensure that the baby grows quickly, too quickly for her body to handle. She will eventually die from malnourishment and dehydration. As for Grace, well she is a very pretty girl, Commander. With the proper training, she will please my men very well".

Steve was now regretting putting the call on speaker, after seeing the look on Danny's face. Steve couldn't blame him, he had his own blood boil, when WO Fat had mentioned giving Danny's sweet, innocent little girl, to his men, and turning Rachel's own body against her. He could hear Rachel crying in the background, at their future predicament. "I will find you, WO Fat, and when I do, you're going to wish you had never been born".

Chin heard a few people gasp at this; many of them had never seen Steve truly furious before. He looked down at Danny. The poor man was pale and shaky. After all, who could blame him? The two most important people in Danny's life were in danger. "We'll find them brah" Chin promised, "We'll find them". He could only hope they were not too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry about the delay in this update, things have been pretty hectic lately. Anyway, there are two chapters to go after this one!**

**As always, enjoy! And remember, any constructive criticism would be much appreciated.**

"I look forward to it, Commander" Wo Fat said, then hung up. He turned around just in time To see Rachel double over in agony.

"Please, stop!" Rachel screamed, dropping to her knees.

"These cramps are just the will get worse" Wo Fat assured her, then turned around and strode out of the cell.

Rachel stared at the door in disbelief, then managed to crawl over to the thin mattress that served as her bed, curled up into a tight ball, and cried herself to sleep.

_Five-0 Headquarters:_

Kono looked up from the smart table as Steve and Chin walked in, all but dragging a pale-faced and shaking Danny, between them. "Chin, take Danny into his office and stay with him", Steve instructed.

"Boss, what happened", Kono asked warily, as Chin led Danny into his office.

"Long story short, the suicide bomber turned out to be Wo Fats nephew", Steve told her.

"I know, that's why I came back here. I might be able to triangulate Wo Fats position, but what does that have to do with Danny?".

"Wo Fat called us, he got it in his head that _we_ are responsible for his nephews suicide. And so, he kidnapped Rachel and Grace, in retaliation", Steve said bitterly.

"Oh my god", Kono gasped. "are they alright"?

"Wo Fat injected a special serum into Rachel's womb, it's designed to make the baby grow too fast. And as for Grace, well she's going to be given to Wo Fats men", Steve growled.

"Auwe!", Kono swore. "No wonder Danny looks so depressed, this must be tearing him apart".

"I know, but we are going to find them", Steve assured the rookie. "We are going to find them, and we are going to bring Wo Fat down, once and for all".

Quiet footsteps sounded behind them. Steve and Kono both turned around, ad saw Danny looking at them, a steaming mug of coffee between his hands. "Promise me", he asked hoarsely, silently pleading Steve. "Promise me you will find my girls".

Steve walked over to the broken man, then bent down until they were eye-level. "Danny, I promise I will keep searching, until there is not a breath left in me", Steve told him sincerely.

"We all will", Chin spoke up, referring to himself, Kono, and Duke Lukela who had just walked in.

"Okay", Danny croaked, grateful for his adopted ohana at that moment.

_Kamekona's Shrimp Truck:_

"Hey Kamekona", Steve shouted to the large native Hawaiian.

"Hey Bruddah, you come back to try more shrimp"? Kamekona asked him cheerfully.

"Not today", Steve said abruptly.

"What happened", Kamekona asked, taking in Steve's expression, and suddenly becoming sober.

"Wo Fat kidnapped Danny's ex-wife, and Grace today", Steve told him

"So it was them"? Kamekona said to himself.

"What are you talking about", Steve demanded.

"A friend of mine saw Wo Fat taking a woman and child onboard a ship docked in Pearl Harbor".

"Did he mention the name of the ship"? Steve asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, it was called _The__Heart__Of__The__Ocean"._

"Thanks, Kamekona", Steve said, then got his phone out, and speed-dialed Chin.

"Chin Ho", the older detective answered, after only two rings.

"Chin, we got a lead. They are onboard a ship called _The__Heart__Of__The__ocean._Tell Danny we found them".

"I will brah", Chin assured him, then hung up. He rushed into Danny's office, where Kono was trying to get him to eat. Danny's head snapped up when he heard the door open, and looked expectantly at him.

"We found them", Chin assured him, with a big grin on his face.

_Pearl Harbor:_

"I found it", Kono announced, then turned the laptop around for Steve to have a look. "See that section there? Well I found out that only Navy personnel are allowed to sail there. I'm guessing that dot right there is _The__Heart__Of__The__Ocean_".

"He does has a price on his head, so he wouldn't go anywhere public", Steve remarked. "Good work" he patted her on the shoulder, then turned around and addressed everyone.

"Okay people, listen up!. This is what we are going to do. I will try to get round the back with Danny. Kono, you go in the front with Chin. Everyone else will be divided into teams Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Delta. Alpha team, you're with me and Danny. Beta and Gamma teams, you're with Chin and Kono. Delta team is with Sargent Lukela. And remember people, Wo Fat is extremely dangerous. He will not hesitate to use deadly force. And I don't want anyone hanging around, if you find the hostages you get out, is that clear?"

Once everyone had nodded, Steve said "Okay then,let's move out"!

They all obliged and moved to their positions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this chapter is a bit longer than the others. Enjoy!**

Steve looked around the corner, and saw two large Hawaiians guarding the back entrance.

He signaled to Danny, drew his gun, then leapt out and fired, Danny doing the same. The guards were surprisingly quick and agile, for their size, and fired their own weapons. One bullet pinged off the hull, just above Steve's head. They both managed to take down the guards and get through the door. Once inside, Steve talked into his radio, "Chin, found anything yet"?

"No Steve, just some resistance", Chin answered.

"Okay, keep me posted", Steve ordered, then turned to Danny. "Are you ready"? Steve asked.

"I was ready when we got here", Danny shot back, causing Steve to shake his head and smile.

"What's so funny"? Danny snapped at him.

"Just glad to see you're back to your old self", Steve told him, then quickly motioned for Danny to stay quiet, as he heard footsteps approaching.

Steve peered over a crate, and saw his greatest enemy, Wo Fat, walking past them along with two of his men, who were dragging a squirming figure between them. Steve heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, turned around and saw Danny staring, white-faced, at the captive. Steve looked in the same direction, and could just make out the captives hair, which was brown and done up into pigtails.

It was then, that Steve realized the person was only a kid, and a girl. "Grace", he breathed, forgetting for a second that Wo Fat was extremely close to their hiding place. Steve quickly clamped a hand over Danny's mouth to stop him from yelling, and prayed to god that Wo Fat hadn't heard them.

Unfortunately, he had. Wo Fat stopped dead in his tracks, and motioned for his guards to stop as well. "Take her back to her cell", he ordered.

The guards immediately obliged, and walked away. Steve slowly got his gun back out, and waited for the right time to shoot. "I know you're there Commander", Wo Fat suddenly spoke up. Steve let out a breath, and slowly stood up.

"I was wondering when you would turn up", Wo Fat sneered.

"Where are they"? Steve snapped.

"Now why would I tell you that"? Wo Fat said.

"If you don't, I will not hesitate to kill you, and I assure you, it will not be quick", Steve warned.

"Do I look like I'm afraid of you"? Wo Fat sneered

"You should be", Steve said, then lunged at him. Wo Fat was caught off guard for a moment, but quickly regained his composure, and delivered a kick at Steve's ribs. Steve sidestepped him, and punched him in the face.

With Steve and Wo Fat engaged in physical combat , Danny took the opportunity to run after the guards who had his daughter. He quickly caught up to them, and drew his gun.

Grace was sitting silently in her cell, when there was a loud bang outside. She heard people shouting, then another loud bang, and suddenly everything was quiet again. Then the door started to open. Grace held her breath, waiting for the bad man to come in. Instead, the door was kicked open, and her father raced in.

"Danno!" Grace screamed, as she leapt off the bed and ran into her fathers open arms.

"Grace, thank god you're okay", Danny breathed, as he clutched his monkey close to him.

"I knew you would come for us", Grace sobbed.

"Danny!", Chin yelled as he ran into the cell. He stopped dead in his tracks, and took in the sight of a father and daughter reunited.

Danny suddenly snapped out of his musings, and noticed Chin standing beside them with a huge smile on his face. "When did you get here", Danny demanded, as he stood up, carrying Grace.

"Just now", Chin told him. "But we haven't seen either Steve or Rachel".

"Steve's fighting it out with Wo Fat", Danny said, then suddenly remembered Rachel. "Grace, do you know where your mommy is been kept?", Danny hurriedly asked her.

"I think she's very close, I can hear her screaming", Grace forced out, then returned to sobbing into her fathers shoulder.

"Come on", Danny said, then reluctantly handed Grace over to Chin, and got his weapon back out.

He was in the hallway by Kono, who had been keeping guard.

"Apparently Rachel isn't too far from here", Danny informed her.

"I thought I heard someone crying before, down that way", Kono pointed out.

"Okay, lets go", Danny ordered, then started walking down Kono's path. They didn't get far, when they reached another door. Danny motioned for Kono to stand on the other side, then he slowly undid the lock, and kicked it open. Danny rushed inside, and immediately spotted Rachel, cowering against the far wall.

"Danny", she gasped, then curled in on herself, as a fresh wave of pain ripped through her. Rachel was saved from falling over by two strong arms, which pulled her into a tight hug.

"Rachel", Danny returned the greeting, then glanced down worriedly when Rachel tried to stifle a cry of pain. "Can you walk", he asked.

"No, no", Rachel gasped.

"Okay then", Danny said, then he stood up and lifted Rachel into his arms. "Kono, you'll have to lead the way to the back entrance".

"Why are we going out the back entrance"? Kono asked, confused.

"We have to pick up Steve, of course", Danny replied.

Steve spat some blood onto the floor, while Wo Fat walked around his fallen nemesis. "So Commander, have you decided to surrender"?

"I'd rather die", Steve mocked him, tiredly.

"Such a pity, you could have made an excellent bodyguard", Wo Fat sighed. "But I'll just have to kill you then. Say goodbye Commander", he said, pointing Steve's own gun at his head.

Steve suddenly saw his partner crouching beside a crate and trying to get his attention. Steve realized he had too much to lose, mustered all his remaining strength, rolled into Wo Fat, who was caught off balance and fell over. Steve quickly grabbed the gun, and shot Wo Fat in the groin. "This is for my parents", another shot to the chest, "That was for Laura Hills", and finally aimed the gun at his head. "And this is for Danny's family". And with a loud bang, Wo Fat was dead.

Steve turned and looked at his team. "Let's go home" he said.

**Not****finished****yet,****everyone!****The****next,****and****final****chapter****will****be****all****about****the****recovery.**


End file.
